Tenma falls in love?
by Poddo
Summary: A tragic tale about Tenma falling in love...or so, he thinks he fell in love.


It was an amazing day for everyone at Raimon and Aunt Aki.

"It's nearly time, Tenma, are you ready yet?" Aki say to Tenma from outside his room

"Yes I'm coming! Just a bit."

He Comes Out Of His Room Wearing A Tuxedo And With Sasuke On His Leash As He Gives The Leash To A Nicely Dressed Aunt Aki

"Aunt Aki You Look Beautiful!" say tenma

"thank you tenma" say aki

They head out to the car and drive to the party wedding spot

Everyone looks to the car as tenma come out. The bride is still not there ! but at least the groom is

-skip to the time where they get the married-

"OKAY now everything is ready. But the bride is still not here" say endou "tenma, where is she?" asks endou to tenma

"shes RIGHT HERE endou kantoku!" he say as he run to get his soccer ball with a veil on it "THIS is my wife!"

silence

"haha very funny tenma ^_^" say endou" but where is your're actual wife?/" 'I am serious endou kantoku! Im going to marry soccer !|

Aki stand u from seats and head to tenma "tenma…if she is not coming you can just say it! Did you break up ? ? ? ? is that why you never toldme her name?" tenma make confused face!

No one believe him?

"no aunt aki I am serious I will marry soccer., soccer will cryi if I don't marry soccer" SAY TENMA

"but…tenma you cant marry soccer even I married a woman. Me. The soccer weaboo" say endou

"actually I can maryr another woman depending on what game youre playing so actually I married 2 women. Me. The soccer weaboo" CONtinue endou

" but. Endou kantoku I am in LOVE with soccer it is destiny." Say tenma sadly

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE SOCCER OVER ME AT LEATS I'D THINK IT'D BE A HUMAN BUT NOPE ITS SCOCER" ANGRILY SAY TSURUGI T O TENMA

TSURUGI START CRYUONG, TAKES HIS ANIKIS WHEEL CHAIR AND WALKS OUT OF THE WEDDING. YUUICHI IS CONFUSED,

"NMO TSURUGI WAIT WE CAN SHARE" say tenma. He think that tsurugi has a crush on soccer too. but that's not what tsurugi meaning

Silence

Endou break the silnence(haha inazuma break get it)

"okay tenma you made tsurugi cry with you joke, I think its time we all become more serioys" say endou

"endou kantoku I am 100000000000% serioius. I am IN LOVE WITH soccr and I want to marry soccer ! please let me marry soccer endou kanotku . aunt aki. Pl" say he

"tenma snap out of it you cant marry soccer its nor a person tenma. you can only ammamry people. like, you know, humans" say endou worriedly

"BUT ENDOU KANTOKU WEVE BOUGHT _**REAL**_ SOCCER BACK! SOCCER IS **REAL**! _ALIVE_."

"doushte tenma kun wont you udndersand" respond aoi, :"tenma kun. doushite . you bretray me too! " say aoi. she run away from wedding as well as she cry, sparkly dramatic anime tears run down and sparkle all over her face

"NO AOI WAIT WE CAN SHARE AS WELL do NOT LEAVE " scream etnma

yet again. He does not understand that she does not want soccer. She wants arion sherwind

"i just wanted my last name to be sherwind….*sniff* ;_;" aoi says as she head home

"okay TNEMA YOU HAVE DONE IT This time|" say kurama from the crowd "wtf do you want stop joking arounf"

"BUT KURAMA SENPAI I AM NOT JOKING I MEAN IT I AWNT TO MARRY SOCCER AND HAVE SMALL WINDY SOCCER ABBABIES WITH SOCCER" CRY TENMA

"but YOU CNAT MARRY SOCCER TENAM " SAY ENDOU

NOW EVEYONE IN THE WEDING IS ANGRY AND TENMA IS CRYIJNG HUGGING THE SOCCER BALL

EVERYONE IS SLOWLY LEAVING THE PARTY WITH JUST ENDOU, AKI AND TENMA LEFT

"tenma please stop crygn we understand your girlfriend dumped you but you don't have you react that way " say aki as she put hand on tenmas shoulder

"yeah tenma its ok lets play soccer together and you can ask out aoi instead" suggest endou

"but…. my girlfriend is right here endou kantoku…..i love….soccer….." say he as he sob into soccer ball

"we should probably leave him alo n " say aki " yeah he just some needs time of his own" agree endou as endou and aki head out . tenma is cyring on the ground with the soccer ball

-later that-week-

[maji de kansha ring tone plays] "moshi moshi endou desu" say endou as he pick up the phone

[on the other line] endou kun! This is teribl" say aki in VERY WORRY VOICE

"WAHts is is it aki " reply endou "TENMA IS GONE AFTER HE CAME BACK FROM THE WEDDING HE HAS SHUT HIMSLEF IN HSI ROOM CYRING AN DNOT EATING ITSBEEN 3 DAYS NOW AMD HES GON E NADA NOT HERE ;_;" SAY AKI IN DANGER VOICE

"POH NO WHAT HAPPENED WWEHRE DO YOU THINK HE WENT MAYBE HE JUST WNET TO PLAYSOCCER" SAY ENDOU "ILL GO CHECK IN TE SCHOOLE" SAY ENDOU

ENDOU RUSHES TO SCHOOL AND ASK EVERY ONE IS TENMA THERE

EVERYONE NOD A NO AN D TSURGGI AND AOI IS SAD

"OH NO" SAY ENDOU HE THEN GO TO RIVERBANK TO SEE E IFG HE IS PRACTICING THERE BUT NOPE

-later of 2 day"-

TENma has not been found ! oh no. missing reports have been given everywhere. tsurugi aoi aki cry. tenma not here. everyone sad

-tenmas side of the story-

ONE DAY H E WAKE UP . and he realize ! "I DO NTO WANT TO LI VE HERE. IF I DO NO ONE WILL LET ME MARRY SOCCER" he got out of house at 3 am.

he run. he run to the forsest with the soccer balle "YES SOCCER…WE WILL…._**ELOPE**_…..NO ONE CAN HURT US THIS WAY AND WE CAN MAK LOVE TO EACHOTHER…..ALONE…LOVE….ALOVE…"

HE get into CAV E . deep IN CAVE ! and liev with socrer ball forever

the end


End file.
